Letters
by gallifreayan
Summary: Edward never came back, Bella never jumped, and Victoria is killed. Bella graduates and decides to travel the world. She also sends letters to the Cullens at the same time. Bella is slightly OOC.
1. Letters

**Summary: Edward never came back, Bella never jumped, and Victoria was killed. Bella has just graduated High School and is moving out of Charlie's house. She told him that she was going to write a book while traveling the world.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**BPOV**

I was standing in my room almost done packing up. I had my first plane ticket in hand. I was going to Athens, Greece. Something about the fact of Greek mythology fascinated me.

I had just finished packing up the last of my books when Charlie walked in. He had a letter in his hand.

"Here. This is for you. I'm going to miss you kid." His voice was gruff. I fought back tears.

"I'll call once every week. At the least." I tried to smile through my tears. I don't think it worked. Charlie pulled me into a hug. I pulled back first, and grabbed the letter. We walked out the front door to my truck. My new car had been sent over a couple days in advance so that it would be there when I got there too.

I hugged my dad one more time, and said "I Love you." before I drove off to the airport.

Once I got to the airport I checked my bags in, and grabbed something to eat before my plane took off. As I got on the plane I remembered the letter I got that day.

I opened the letter as the plane took off. Inside was a wad of cash I was too scared to look at yet, a very large list, and a small letter. I wondered how it all fit in the envelope.

I read the letter first.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know how much pain you are in. you cover it up with a brave front and fake smiles but you can't hide it from me. I know you want to see him, but you can't. Not at first. In this envelope are $1 million euros, and a list of the Cullens' addresses. They will move after every letter you send them. I hope you send letters to them. They need to know what you are going through. It's ok. I understand._

_~SM_

$1 million euros? This lady must think I'm going to be here for a year or two! I can't believe she gave me this much! A list of the Cullens' addresses? Maybe I will write to them. It would be nice, but what if they tried to follow me and tell me to stop? I know. I'll send them at the end of each trip to a new country. Then they can't find me and tell me to stop! I smiled, excited for my trip even more now.

~19 hours later~

I got my stuff and walked to the dude with my name on his card.

"Your car is this way ma'am." He said as he led me to my car. Once I got there I thanked the man and drove off. I got the hotel where I had booked reservations, went to my room and cried.

She said I held up a brave front, and I did. It still hurt. He left a while ago, but the pain was still fresh. I wondered if it would ever go away. _No. You know it won't Bella. He was your soul mate. No, _is_ your soul mate._

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. It was a long flight even with the time difference. I fell into the first peaceful sleeps I've had for what felt like forever, smiling because I knew where _he_ was. Even if I couldn't see him.

**A/N and wah la! A new story. This idea has been eating away at my brain for awhile now. I hope you all like it. Ok I don't think that the flight is actually 19 hours long. It was just a guess. I don't think that SM would have $1 million to give away either, but it's kind of necessary. Please review! It would make me smile!**

**Love y'all!**

**~longandblonde**


	2. Greece

**A/N Hey I'm back! Thank you megacoffequeen and snoopykid for reviewing! I'm very grateful! Thank you to all of those who favorite and put me on story alert! So to all those reading another chapter! Don't forget Bella is in Greece!**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

Greece was amazing! When I was in Athens I went to the Parthenon. I saw so many different stories on the wall but one truly puzzled me.

It was Medusa. I knew she was a gorgon, but I never understood why she was a gorgon.

"And what has you troubled here miss?" a guy asked from my right. I looked over. The guy speaking was a little younger than me, had long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. I smiled at him. He reminded me of Seth.

"Well, I know of Medusa but not of her story. I really want to know the answer."

"Oh! Well, Medusa was actually Poseidon's woman at the time…" he then went along to tell me about all of the legends on the walls ahead of us. Whenever I actually knew one we would talk about ourselves. His name was Luke, he was the quarterback for his school's football team, and he had cancer. That was the last fact he had told me.

"It's curable the doctors said, but I'm scared. What if the surgery goes wrong? I mean I could die! I'm not even twenty yet! It seems as if I just turned ten a while ago! My family would be so devastated!" I cut off his ramblings.

"You look like a nice kid, Luke. I knew someone who had cancer. My grandma. They said she was curable, and when they did the surgery, and nothing went wrong. Don't worry you'll be fine!" he smiled at me. by then I had noticed the sun going down.

"Well, Luke. I guess I have to split. Hope your surgery goes well!" I smiled at him one last time, and walked back to my car. I really did hope that kid had a good life.

As I drove back to the hotel I noticed a place that taught how to play the piano. _I'll stop by there tomorrow._ I decided. I got back to the hotel and grabbed the first piece of stationary I could find. I wrote down the beginnings of a song that was nagging in my head.

I'm fifteen just for a moment

Caught in between ten and twenty

And I'm just dreaming

Counting my way back to you

I smiled. This part sounded like Luke. I really did hope he would be cured.

~the next day~

I drove up to the piano place. I walked into the store and noticed a lady sitting behind the counter reading a book. The place looked like no one ever came into here.

"Hello." I said as I walked up to the counter. The lady looked up from her book when she heard me.

"Oh, hello deary. If you're looking for the guitar shop that's next door." She made a motion with her hand pointing out the shop.

"No. I'm actually looking for lessons. When are you available?" I asked politely. The lady looked shocked. I guess more people like guitar here in Greece.

"Every night!" she said wistfully. I smiled. At least I can use SM's money for a good cause.

"Well, I guess for this week you won't be." I smiled. "I'd like a lesson every day for the rest of the week at eight o'clock. Is that okay?" she openly gawked at me before stuttering and answer of "Okay". I smiled at the lady before walking out telling her I'd be back at eight.

The rest f my day was kind of normal. Well as normal as you can get in Greece. I tried a gyro and it was pretty good. I wondered how the Cullens were doing. They were probably glad to be rid of the annoying human girl. Maybe I shouldn't write them letters.

But if I didn't write letters to them, why would SM give me their addresses? I puzzled over that fact. And how this person seemed to know where they would move.

They were in Ithaca now. And they would go to Denali next. How did she know this?

~XOXOXOXO~

It was eight and I had just entered the piano place. I smiled at the lady. We went to work right away.

Two hours later and I could play a couple scales and a very easy very short song. I smiled, paid the lady and made my way back to the hotel. As I sat down I smiled, knowing I would be able to write music to the song that I know will build in my head.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and it was now my last piano lesson with Diana. She was a lovely person, and very gifted with the piano. I smiled as I sat down. I had gotten pretty good. I knew all the scales and could play a few beginners songs. Today we were working on a harder song. I was struggling. She helped me get past every little problem I had by playing it herself and then letting me try. It was very interesting.<p>

Finally I could play the song without any mistakes, and it was time to go. I went to pull out money for her but she shook her head and said, "It was a pleasure teaching you Bella! This last one was on me."

"Thank you Diana! I'm grateful for you teaching me, but I am saddened to say that this will be our last meeting together. I am leaving for Ireland tomorrow." I smiled at her, knowing I will put her in my book.

I walked out of the piano place and decided to walk back to the hotel, since my car was already leaving for Ireland today. It was sunny out. Just as I turned the corner I was grabbed from behind.

**A/N I'm so tempted to leave you here, but that would be mean so I'll let you read on.**

_Why didn't I see him coming?_ I screamed in my head. Then I was whipped around, and I noticed. It was Luke.

"Oh, hey Luke!" I said, my heart still pounding.

"Oh sorry for scaring you! I jut wanted to say goodbye before you left." I smiled at him and bid him goodbye.

I walked back to the hotel and sat down at the desk that was there. I contemplated what I was going to write, and then decided I would just write to them like I would write to my family.

_Dear Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward,_

_I hope you like it in Ithaca. Greece is very wonderful this time of year. I'm writing a book you know? So I'm traveling and learning many things. I visited the Parthenon on my second day in Greece. I met a boy there. His name was Luke. I wish you could have met him Carlisle. He has cancer, and he was so worried about the surgery to cure it. I spoke to him like you would Alice. I gave him hope. I'm also learning piano! Isn't that wonderful? _My piano teacher was a lovely person, and I'm going to put her into the book I'm writing._ I went to so many places! I went to Delphi, and saw the fortune teller. She wasn't as good as you are though Alice. What the fortune teller scared me though. She said I was to die a way none expected. What does it mean? I'm scared.  
><em>

_I miss you guys. I wish I was good enough_

I stopped and erased the last line I wrote and began again.

_I hope you guys have a wonderful summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_~Bella Swan_

I signed my name carefully, so they could at least read it. Then I folded up the letter and put it into the envelope.

Just as I was about to seal the envelope something caught my eye. It was my lyrics. I smiled as an idea struck me. I reached over and slipped the lyrics into the envelope as well. I stuck on several stamps and went to the nearest post office.

Once I got to the post office I slipped the letter in. there was no return label, so they couldn't reply. Even if they did, I wouldn't be here. I smiled wistfully and hailed a taxi to take me to the airport.

**APOV**

I was sitting in the living room when a vision hit me. Someone sent us a letter.

"Who is it from?" Edward asked, his voice dead. He had returned for Bella a couple weeks after graduation, and she wasn't there. When he had asked Charlie he ended up with the answer that she was traveling.

"I don't know! It came from Greece though." I replied. Then the doorbell rang. I went to get it, and sure enough the mailman was there. I took the mail from him and said thank you.

I walked into the living room where everyone materialized when they noticed we had a letter other than bills.

I sat down next to Jasper and opened it up.

My eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar handwriting. I read it out loud,

"_Dear Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward,_

_I hope you like it in Ithaca. Greece is very wonderful this time of year. I'm writing a book you know? So I'm traveling and learning many things. I visited the Parthenon on my second day in Greece. I met a boy there. His name was Luke. I wish you could have met him Carlisle. He has cancer, and he was so worried about the surgery to cure it. I spoke to him like you would Alice. I gave him hope. I'm also learning piano! Isn't that wonderful? My piano teacher was a lovely person, and I'm going to put her into the book I'm writing. _I went to so many places! I went to Delphi, and saw the fortune teller. She wasn't as good as you are though Alice. What the fortune teller scared me though. She said I was to die a way none expected. What does it mean? I'm scared._"_ I was so confused. Who was this? Then I saw the signature. I gasped, and tried to get out the last few words. When I couldn't Jasper took the letter from me. and When he couldn't get the words out either he turned it around to the rest of the family.

They all gasped. This left us with two questions.

How did Bella get our address and why is she in _Greece_?

**A/N Okay it's over for real this time! Haha! Next chapter is Ireland! Hope you guys liked it! Ok I don't know if they speak English in Greece, but in my story they do.**

**Love y'all**

**~longandblonde.**


	3. Ireland

**A/N hey guys srry for not updating but it was Halloween and I had homework… but on the bright side I got a ton of candy which I happen to be eating right now! Nom nom nom. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, megacoffequeen, snoopykid, HeartMachine and ****biltstrongsa! Love you guys!**

**~longandblonde**

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN NOTHING!**

**BPOV**

I was on the plane to Ireland now. I was staying in Dublin, and driving to Northern Ireland after about a week. The plane was just about to land, and I was wondering if the Cullens had already left. They obviously didn't want me to write to them, which is why they would move after I write to them. I sighed and the person next to mee said, "Are you okay?" she looked nice, like Luke's age.

"If you count suffering from heartbreak okay." I said wistfully.

"Oh you poor dear. Are you visiting Ireland? Or going home?" she asked.

"Visiting, you?" she smiled.

"Home. I can't wait." I smiled as we got off the plane. I found out her name was Moira. How lovely. We parted ways soon and I was off to my hotel.

After I was situated, I went in search of a piano shop, and I found one after ten minutes of driving around.

I walked in right away. It looked busier than Diane's shop, but I was still able to get lessons at the same time as the one's I had with Diane.

It was getting dark as I stopped to get something to eat. I stopped at this one restraint that looked promising, and they sold mostly beef and potatoes, their main agricultural product. I got a stew that was absolutely delicious, and walked out to my car.

As I walked to my car though I noticed some men leaning against it, as if waiting for me.

"Come here hot stuff! We'll have a lot of fuuun!" I could tell by the way his words slurred and he tottered that he was drunk. Ok, Bella, I thought to myself, the self-defense Charlie taught you. Remember it! Then I noticed my purse was still on me. The pepper spray!

As they came closer I toppled one with my foot, and sprayed the other two in the eyes with the pepper spray. I quickly got in my car and drove away. I got to the hotel rather fast and walked right up to my room.

I hopped into the shower right away and tried not to think of another instance just like the one I had. Only before I had a savior instead of myself… Stop thinking Bella! Now! But it was already too late, the waterworks had started, and the floodgates had opened in my memory, how Edward took me out to eat afterwards, how I figured out he was a vampire. I had to sit in the tub to keep from collapsing. I hugged myself, trying to close the gaping hole Edward had left.

I quickly finished up and jumped into bed. I knew nightmares would come tonight, so I tried to delay the inevitable. I called Jake.

"Hello?" I heard Jake's sleep-filled voice on the other end.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Jake! I totally forgot about the time difference…" I rambled.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah. How early or late is it?" I asked.

"Ten in the morning. I had a long shift last night. The red-haired leech may be dead, but there may be more out there. Who knew you had so many admirers Bella?" he laughed. I sighed in relief. I thought I had woken him up at like six in the morning.

"Whatever. I just called to say I am now in Ireland. It was so lovely in Greece!" I then told him all about Greece and my trip so far in Ireland.

He growled at the part where I was almost raped but laughed when I told him about the ass kicking I gave them.

"And then just before I left Greece I–" I stopped. Dead stopped. I don't know if I should tell my best friend, who happened to be a werewolf, and in love with me, that I wrote a letter to his mortal enemies, and my ex-boyfriend.

"You what Bella? Bella?" he said. I sighed and gave in.

"I wrote a letter to the Cullens. I couldn't help it Jake. I love him so much and the rest of them and I got a letter with their addresses…" I heard him sigh in the background.

"You really do love them don't you Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Jake. I really do. Now, I have to go. Tell Charlie I love him and that I'll call tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Bells." He said.

After the call was finished I threw my phone back into my bag, and curled up onto the bed. Finally sleep overtook me.

"_You… Don't… Want me?" I asked._

"_No." the world around him started glowing, and the light soon swallowed Edward. I tried to follow after but the light stopped me. It was like a glass wall, and on the other side were Edward and a beautiful vampire._

_I pounded on the glass as hard as I could, but it seemed as if he had forgotten that I even existed._

_He slowly bent down and he was about to kiss her… _I woke up in a cold sweat, panting.

That one was the worst.

I knew that I was just a toy, but the thought that he had already moved on hurt so much. I started sobbing. It hurt. So much. I knew I had to get up soon but I just sat there for a while. I pulled out the keyboard I had bought and played the couple of notes I had written for the lyrics I gave the Cullens.

Finally I went stir crazy and ran out to my car.

I drove up to a park I had seen the other day. I walked along a path just losing myself in my thoughts when I heard strumming of a guitar. I looked over to a park bench and there was a girl, about twenty-two, strumming a guitar, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She was a stereotypical Irish person. Pale, green eyes, freckles and bright red hair.

I walked up and sat down next to her. I saw her clutching her phone, and there on the screen was a picture of a boy making out with another girl. It was so obviously her boyfriend that I cried with her.

"Bad break-up huh?" he just nodded and changed the tune of the song she was playing. I listened for a while remembering the tune, before going back to my car and grabbing my keyboard. I came back and sat next to her.

She looked up, startled that I came back. I whispered to her, "Me too. He shattered my heart." One lonesome tear dripped down my face. She stopped strumming for a second to wipe if off.

"Lily. That's my name. Ian. That was his name. He said he had meant to tell me, but…" she couldn't finish her story before she busted out into tears. "The worst part is that it was my best friend. I feel better than I ever have since it happened, but I still feel as if I'm just starting to come back from Mars, where I alienated myself." I just nodded and played some notes with her guitar.

Eventually I started singing.

"Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me

Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<p>

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<p>

So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget

We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<p>

Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>At all

And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<br>And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget  
>Please don't forget us<p>

But somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song<br>But you won't sing along  
>You've forgotten<br>About us"

I looked over at Lily, who had started singing with me after about the first verse. Her eyes were closed. I smiled. She looked more at peace than when I first met her.

Then I noticed the boy with the video camera. I gaped at him. He tossed a twenty into Lily's case and took off running. I looked down and noticed there was a lot of money in there and looked up again. There was a giant crowd. I didn't know we were that good!

I smiled, bowed and walked off.

As I walked away I looked back at Lily.

She was overwhelmed by the people who were telling her how great of a job she did and asking who I was. I noticed I had never told her my name.

"My name is Bella. I think. He shattered my heart too Lily. I don't know what to think anymore." She looked up, as if she heard me and smiled, waving goodbye as I walked away.

I walked back to the hotel room. I pulled out a piece of stationary and wrote down the next part of my song, I'm twenty-two for a moment, and she feels better then ever and we're on fire, making our way back from Mars.

I then went on the Internet and from there YouTube.

Sure enough on the front page already were Lily and me singing, and playing in the park. I knew what I was including in my next letter! I laughed to myself. They wouldn't care, but whatever.

The rest of that week flew by as well, with me visiting a potato farm, learning about the Great Potato Famine, and taking more piano lessons.

My teacher was a fuddy-duddy this time, but talented the same. I smiled. I was getting ready to drive to Northern Ireland, or the UK. It would be fun. I sat down and got ready for my letter.

_Dear Cullens,_

_It's me, Bella, again. You would not believe what happened in Ireland! First I met our friend from Port Angeles Edward! Only they were Irish remakes. I took all three grown men down by myself. Thank god for pepper spray dontcha think? Then I took a walk in the park and met this girl, Lily, who was playing her guitar. She was going through a break-up too. Only her boyfriend, Ian, was cheating on her. We sang a song together, me on piano, her on guitar; it's already a hit sensation on You Tube, go check if out it you want. Alice, I don't suggest ever living on a potato farm for you. You get muddy and ruin your clothes every day. And at last all the pictures have been burned._

_All the past was just a lesson that we learned, I won't forget, please don't forget, us._

_Enjoy the music,_

_~Bella_

I added my lyrics again, sealed it up, and mailed it on my way out of the country.

**APOV**

Another letter had come in the mail today. Edward had freaked out.

"She can't be writing to us! It has to be as if we never existed or she will never get over us!" I snapped.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Edward, but I want to know what is going on in her life! So your plan to find her in Greece failed, but with these letters at least we know what is going on! Now, I am going to read this, out loud, if you like it or not." I said and continued reading.

"_Dear Cullens,_

_It's me, Bella, again. You would not believe what happened in Ireland! First I met our friend from Port Angeles Edward! Only they were Irish remakes. I took all three grown men down by myself. _Edward growled at the paper in my hands. I glared at it too. Poor Bella! All by herself out there. _Thank god for pepper spray dontcha think? Then I took a walk in the park and met this girl, Lily, who was playing her guitar. She was going through a break-up too. Only her boyfriend, Ian, was cheating on her. We sang a song together, me on piano, her on guitar; it's already a hit sensation on You Tube, go check if out it you want. Alice, I don't suggest ever living on a potato farm for you. You get muddy and ruin your clothes every day. And at last all the pictures have been burned._

_All the past was just a lesson that we learned, I won't forget, please don't forget, us._

_Enjoy the music,_

_~Bella"_

The one line in there seemed haunting and out of place. Before anyone could ask I raced to the computer and booted it up. I got onto You Tube, and sure enough, there was Bella and another girl on the home page. I clicked on it and music started flowing out.

When the song ended I was sobbing. She thought we forgot about her? What did Edward tell her? I turned on him, but he had already flashed out the door, and by Jasper's face, I could tell he was in pain.

He was off the hook. For now.

**A/N All right srry if this chapter sux. I'm exhausted, and am not caring about grammar in the damn A/N. Luv you all!**

**~longandblonde**

**P.S. whoever guesses the name of the song and the singer first get's their name mentioned in the story!**


	4. UK part 1

**A/N OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I was supposed to update awhile ago but I was SUPER busy. Thank you to my reviewers; city bookworm, The Agent of Fire, PotterNinja, Krista Morris, and snoopykid. Look for the winner in this chapter! I also noticed that I may have said Bella is seventeen, but she's eighteen…**

**~longandblonde**

**BPOV**

I had arrived in Northern Ireland, and it was beautiful.

The sun was shining, very rare, and the ocean was just to my left. I was staying on the island for a day, before flying to London. I was meeting up with my aunt, Sharon, and I was staying with her for a week there.

I pulled up to the ocean, got out of the car and sat down on the beach. I kind of hoped that they would search Ireland for me, but I knew that wasn't happening. I sighed.

A tapping on my shoulder woke me up from my daydreaming.

I looked up and there was a man of about thirty-three looking down at me.

"Hey! You're that girl in the video! I'm Chris." I was shocked. I couldn't believe this man was actually talking to me.

"Oh. You must think I'm crazy," he said laughing as I nodded my head. "It's just I was in the park that day you were talking to Lily an I heard the advice you gave her. I was wondering, would you help me with a problem of mine?" he asked with genuine need for answers in his eyes.

"I'll try," I said. He smiled and started his story.

"Well, you see, I'm married to this girl and my family finally considers me a man but I'm just a they to them, because I have a huge family. I'm just about to have a kid, and my wife and I just got into a fight. She stormed out of the house, and I haven't seen her for a few hours. What should I do?" I looked at him. He looked terrified.

"You really love her don't you? Well, I would look everywhere she likes to go, and beg, for hours if I had to, for her forgiveness. She sounds like a sweet girl." He smiled.

"Thank you so much! I know just where to look." Then he took off running to his car. I was glad I could help some couples' problems, even if I couldn't help mine. That thought started the tears, but they were such common company that I didn't even notice.

Soon after my crying fit had ended I got up and drove around. I stopped at a restraint and got a small salad, and thought about Luke, and Moira. They were both about fifteen, and they had plenty of time. So much. Luke would make it through his surgery and Moira had a life ahead of her.

I wish I could be fifteen again. I'm guessing one hundred years is how long I will live, and fifteen sounds like the perfect age to be at. I sighed wistfully and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Every country remember Bella? Northern Ireland is _not_ London._ I started writing again.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Have you ever wondered about the mortality of humans? How fragile they are? How something as air can kill them? We are curious race I think. Something so trivial kills us. Even a thing that is not even there, like time. I know I will die and that's when you will stop getting letters. Goodness, I sound so morbid, but today a man came up to me and asked for advice. Couple advice. Do you know how much it hurt to be able to solve his problems but not mine? A lot. That's how much. Nothing means anything anymore, except my travels, music and writing. They all are very mind-numbing don't you think? Well, I have no more interesting news, just another country I am leaving._

_~Bella Swan_

I continued on the same sheet of paper this time.

_15 there's still time for you_

_time to buy and time to lose._

_There's never a wish, better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

I spent the next day looking for a post office.

**APOV**

Another note came the next day. She was moving faster than we thought. Edward and I were just leaving, trying to catch her, when the note came.

We stopped and read it even if we could have caught her.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Have you ever wondered about the mortality of humans? How fragile they are? How something as air can kill them? We are curious race I think. Something so trivial kills us. Even a thing that is not even there, like time. I know I will die and that's when you will stop getting letters. Goodness, I sound so morbid, but today a man came up to me and asked for advice. Couple advice. Do you know how much it hurt to be able to solve his problems but not mine? A lot. That's how much. Nothing means anything anymore, except my travels, music and writing. They all are very mind-numbing don't you think? Well, I have no more interesting news, just another country I am leaving._

_~Bella Swan_

_15 there's still time for you_

_time to buy and time to lose._

_There's never a wish, better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live._

I tackled Edward and started hitting him.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I screamed. He just took the blows quietly. Jasper barely managed to pry me off of him.

"I needed her to let go of me. I told her I didn't love her. I didn't know she would think of how she would die! She sounded so calm! God Alice. I'm so fucking dumb." He then launched himself up. "She said another country she was leaving. She hasn't left Ireland yet!" He looked at me. I closed my eyes, seeing a plane leaving at two

"She's leaving at two." I said looking at the clock, which said 11. "Our flight takes three hours. We won't make it." I said.

He looked heartbroken. "Where is she going?"

"I don't know! That's what drives me crazy! It's like someone doesn't want me to see her!" I wailed. Edward was broken without her. I could see that. All we could do was wait though. For something. For anything.

**BPOV**

I had just arrived in London and my Aunt was there to pick me up.

"Hey Sharon." I said with a smile. She was thirty-three, just like Chris, and expecting. Wow. That's insane. Two people thirty-three and pregnant that I have met? Definitely going in my song

"Hello Bella! We've been so happy that you are coming to stay with us!" she crowed. Her husband Ryan and she had been looking forward to meeting me since I said I was going traveling.

I hugged her and we got going to her house.

When we got there I had to try real hard not to cry. Her house was very beautiful and open. It was also white. The similarities were so close to the Cullen house it was almost scary. When we got inside Ryan was there smiling. He gave me a monster hug that made me forget momentarily where I was.

"How's my brother-in-law kiddo?" he asked after I had told him about my travels.

I laughed. "Okay if you count starving himself because he can't cook." Sharon giggled.

"We tried to teach him, we really did, but he just wouldn't listen." I smiled, and then noticed the time. It was late. I guess talking was a good way to lose track of time.

"Well Ryan, Sharon, I am going to go to bed now. Good night!" I said cheerfully before heading upstairs. I wrote down some lyrics before I hopped into bed.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment,_

_Still the man but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind._

I smiled, content with the lyrics and went to bed.

The next day my car came and I drove around with Sharon.

We went shopping and she showed me around the city. It was weird driving my car here. Everyone was on the roads funny, with the driving wheels on the right. I laughed to myself every time I saw someone gawking at my car.

Sharon asked if we could stop at the bank and I agreed, knowing she wanted to go grocery shopping later.

We were almost to the teller, whose name was Krista Morris, when the doors burst open and the cliché line was used.

"This is a robbery! Everybody down on the ground! I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it!" I sank to the ground, pressing Ryan's number in my contacts, and calling him as the men yelled.

"Hello?" I heard his voice just before the men started yelling again.

"Drop your phones! Now!" they screamed, and since we were close to the teller Ryan could hear what they were telling the teller.

After fifteen minutes one of their gooneys ran in yelling "The police! (**IDK what their called in England)** The police are here!"

The leader, who had just passed me, swore looked down, saw me and grabbed me pushing the barrel of his pistol to my head.

"Now, little girl. I want you to not fight, and we will just waltz on out of here. And if you do fight. Well." He laughed. "I'm not afraid to use this."

**A/N Muahahahaha. I'm going to leave you guys here. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! They help me write!**

**Love y'all!  
>~longandblonde<strong>


	5. UK part 2

**A/N * hides behind bush as tomatoes are thrown * I know I was supposed to update forever ago but I've been busy! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments though! I love you all so much! Especially, .XYZ, snoopykid, PotterNinja, rubyred753, xena marie, twilight1alice, and The Agent of Fire! Now onto the chapter I know you all want to read.**

**BPOV**

I was not scared. I was terrified. My defense classes hadn't taught me what to do if they did have a weapon. He shoved me out of the bank.

The UK police, or whatever they're called here, had surrounded the bank and were just about to rush to my captor when he called out.

"Move any closer and I'll shoot!" there were gasps from the audience, but I was the only one of them that understood. There were police on the roof of the bank and just as they were about to jump I hit the gun out of my captor's grip and kicked his leg hard enough for it to snap.

I don't know what came over me, I just did it, as if someone was guiding my arms and legs, but the next thing I know the people coming over to me were knocked out unconscious by my arms and legs.

Everyone just stood there and gaped. Even Sharon, who had run out of the bank as soon as she could, gaped at me.

Soon news reporters were on me, asking me tons of questions, as Sharon and Ryan, who had miraculously shown up, dragged me off. When we got in the car tears started running down my face.

"Oh, Bella, Sweetie. It's gonna be okay! You got them off of you didn't you?" Sharon said things like this to me the whole way home, but that's not why I was crying.

I was crying because had Edward been there he would have saved me. I missed him so much.

That night just as I fell asleep, I felt the presence of someone in the room with me.

When I woke up that feeling was gone. _I wonder who it was? Probably Sharon._ I mused.

I got ready for my day, walked into the kitchen, and almost walked right back out when I saw what story was on the news. I groaned out loud when they played the footage.

Ryan just chuckled, but I could tell he was still shaken.

"Well, I think I am going to go for a drive today, just to get out of London. I want to go for a walk without getting stopped every five minutes.

I think I drove for an hour or two, but after a while I pulled up by a park. I grabbed my keyboard out of my trunk and walked down a path.

When I got to a bench I immediately sat down.

Putting the keyboard on my lap I wrote down the lyrics that had been screaming in my head since I got to the UK.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment_

_Finally a man but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

I smiled and played the tune in my head to the lyrics as I sang them. Perfect.

Then more lyrics, lyrics that I had never thought of before, piled up into my head. I played the tune on my keyboard liking it immensely. Words followed the tune and soon I was singing along.

_I let it fall_

_My heart_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it._

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips_

_And you saved me_

_My hands they're strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you say _

_They were never true, never true _

_And the games you played _

_You would always win always win_

_So I set fire to the rain_

_Watch it pour as I touch your face_

_well it burned through the night_

_cause I heard it screaming out your name._

_Your name._

I stopped as an old lady walked up to me.

"You have a beautiful voice dear. I wish you would sing something happier. You look so sad. I wonder if it was a boy who brought this on?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Play a song for me. A happier one please. I won't take no for an answer!" she smiled, and threw down a bill.

So I did.

_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in South Detroit<br>He took the midnight train  
>Goin' anywhere<em>

_A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching  
>In the night<br>Streetlights, people  
>Livin' just to find emotion<br>Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win  
>Some will lose<br>Some were born to sing the blues  
>Oh, the movie never ends<br>It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching  
>In the night<br>Streetlights, people  
>Livin' just to find emotion<br>Hidin', somewhere in the night_

When I had finished the woman was no longer there.

I picked up the bill the lady left me and gasped. It was a 100-dollar bill! I can't take this! What if she stole it or got it from drugs? I looked around for the lady but she had disappeared altogether.

That night it snowed heavily. I mean like blizzard heavy. So I got Ryan to help me with my piano lessons.

Ryan is really good at piano, and very patient. Which is my case is very good because it takes me awhile to learn complex things. In the beginning it was easy. Intermediate was easy too, but advanced was slightly harder. **(A/N idk how long it takes to learn piano, I'm making it fast in my story though.) **

Finally I got the piece I was working on, but it was at like two in the morning. Ryan had gone to bed way earlier.

I smiled and headed up to bed. I stopped outside of the door. I darted back down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of stationary. When I got back to my room I wrote my letter to the Cullens because I was leaving tomorrow.

**APOV**

I was just sitting in the living room flipping channels on the TV in our new home in Canada when s news broadcast caught my eye. It was from England, don't know why that's here in Canada, and it was about a bank robbery. The cameras were focusing in on the leader of the group and his hostage.

I almost flipped the channel again but the hostage almost screamed for me to look closer at her. It was Bella.

I screamed.

All thoughts of changing the channel flew out of my head as the family raced into the living room to see what was wrong. Esme saw the TV first and made a choked sound. Everyone soon saw what was on the TV, and watched, too scared to look away.

Bella was standing there in the man's arms, his gun against her head. Then, as if she was being controlled she hit the gun out of the man's hand just as the police jumped off the roof onto the leader's goonies.

Edward walked in then, saying, "What is everyone staring at? I wasn't paying attention, too lost in–" he stopped immediately when he saw the replay in the one person out of all of us who forgot to guard their mind.

"Bella's what? Where?" he growled.

"England, Edward. We should make it if we leave now. The layover will make the flight two days though. Let's go." I said quickly

Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω

We had just landed in Quebec and were getting ready for our layover plane when the intercom shattered us.

"The flight from Quebec to London is now delayed do to a major snowstorm in London." The intercom then decided to rub it in even more by repeating the statement. Edward looked like the burning man again. I hugged him, knowing we'd never catch her because she was leaving today at noon, when our plane left.

We drove home in bad moods.

Once we got home the family raced to us. Esme hugged Edward and said that we'd get her back, but at the moment, I was not so sure of it.

The mail slot opened and closed with a small _clink._

I raced to the door while everyone stayed in the living room. I grabbed the one small note and raced back. Everyone's attention was on me while I opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Cullens,_

_It's me again. I'm in the UK this time. I figured you saw the news already, and in order to field your questions, I have no idea how I did that. None whatsoever. It was strange though, I felt like a puppet. It's amazing how there are things out there so out of your reach you can't even begin to understand them. People and things like you. And life in general of course. England is so beautiful. I'm in London and I can't help but think of you Carlisle. I hope you all like it in your new home. I don't know where I'm going next but I am learning at each stop! It's better than most colleges I guess…. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bella._

"So she never understood us? Why?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"Because of me." Edward finally spoke up. "She doesn't understand how we can love her one week and not the next. That's what I told her. I said I didn't love her. That _we_ didn't love her anymore. And she _believed_ me! Of all the times I told her I loved her, she believes the one lie!" a resounding _crack_ ran throughout the room. I looked up shocked at Rosalie. She. Slapped. Edward. _Rosalie._ And all for Bella.

"No one wants to hear that Edward. You played on her deepest insecurity! And after separating yourself from her! What do you think she would do? What would you have done?" She hissed at him.

Edward looked down, ashamed.

"I can't believe you told her that Edward! No wonder she keeps mailing us letters right as she leaves! She probably thinks if we found out where she was we'd tell her to stop writing to us! God, Edward, you are so stupid!" I yelled. He had no right to do this to Bella.

"I was trying to save her Alice, you know that!" He hissed.

"Shit load of good that did didn't it?" I said, and with my final remark I took off back to the airport. I was going to find Bella. Even if it meant traveling the globe day and night. No one even noticed the little sheet of paper fluttering to the floor and under the couch as I stood up and left.

**A/N Hey! I'm soooooo sorry I was so late. I was having a hard time writing this. I know the ending's crappy and you're all but ready to kill me but I'm sorry! I'm off school for five days so I'll probably be writing a little more. Two songs in this chapter! Set fire to the rain by Adele, and don't stop believing by Journey. :) Please review! Even if you're gonna yell at me for writing late!**

**Love y'alls**

**~longandblonde**


	6. Alice's Search Begins

**A/N *****peeks out from behind a wall***** Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry! I'm really busy and I've had a major case of writers block… if any of you want to give out suggestions on where Bella should go, I'm all ears! Special shout out to all my reviewers, megacoffequeen, snoopy kid, xena marie, the Agent of Fire, PotterNinja, Awesome Reader, rubyred753, and fairytaledreamer101! Any way on to France!**

**BPOV**

I said goodbye to Sharon and Ryan the next day.

"I'll miss you guys!" I hugged them each at least twice before I boarded my plane. As I was getting onto my plane I saw someone I hadn't seen in at least a year.

Alice.

She looked like she was looking for someone, I knew it was me. I couldn't let her see me! she'd tell me to stop bugging her family, and that was all I had left of them!

I quickly darted onto the plane, hopefully having avoided Alice's stare.

**APOV**

I raced off of my plane, looking for any signs of Bella. Her scent wafted up to my nose, ad I knew she was here.

I started following the trail, and at the end of it were two people who smelled and looked like Bella. I was guessing some relatives.

I walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me miss? I was looking for my friend and was wondering if you've seen her?" she looked startled to see me.

"Well, honey, what does she look like?" she asked very nicely.

"She's eighteen, long chestnut hair, chocolate brown eyes. Her name is Bella Swan. Have you seen her?" I pleaded. The man looked down on me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am. She just boarded her plane." If I was human I would have burst into tears. I just missed her!

"Where is she going?" I asked. The man looked as if he was going to answer when he got this blank look on his face. The woman had the same look as well.

"Hmm. I don't think she said." The woman looked over to her husband for confirmation. He just nodded. She hugged me and the man patted my head and said, "Sorry sweetheart, maybe you'll catch her next time?" Then they walked away.

I huffed in frustration. How does she keep getting away from me? then an idea shot through my head, and I ran to the nearest guest service.

"Excuse me sir? Where was the most recent departure going?" I asked pulling out the charm on the man.

"Uh… France, I think. Paris. May I ask why?" he said politely.

"It's just my friend is on that plane. Have you seen her? About 5'4, brown hair, brown eyes, pale?" he thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah I saw her. Looked frantic as hell though, as if she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible." He shrugged and went back to his work.

I quickly booked a ticket on the next flight to Paris, France. Oh, Bella. I swear I will find you and fix it all. I thought as I got onto the plane just before it took off.

**BPOV**

My plane landed, and I knew I had to get out of there. With my luck Alice will probably have figured out where I was going. I dashed to get my luggage and raced out of the airport.

I took a taxi (**Do they have those in France? I've never been there…)** to my hotel and collapsed onto the bed when I finally got there. I sighed. I was in the city of love and my heart was crushed beyond repair.

Finally, after settling in for a little bit, I decided to go out for a walk.

I found a park just down the street. I walked a couple of paths before accidently colliding with a person. We both fell down and scraped our hands. I was up before him and I reached out to help him up.

He grabbed my hand rather forcefully, and I pulled him up.

"Oh, my, god! I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" the man just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay, I fall down a lot too. Now what's s pretty girl like yourself doing out here all alone?" he asked.

"Just out on a walk. Trying to get away from the world I guess." He smiled.

"Me too. I tend to that a lot more nowadays…" his voice trailed off near the end.

"May I ask why?" I said politely.

"Ha! HIV/AIDs. I don't even know how I got it. Just know it's terminal." I frowned, but reached up and hugged him.

"Life is a fragile thing. Go live life while you still can and you'll be good." I said to him.

We went and finished our walk together. We shook hands before we went our separate ways.

I smiled to myself, happy that Alice had not managed to find me. I went and got into the shower before bed, not noticing the excess blood coming from my hands going down the drain.

**A/N Kind of short, but it's just a filler, showing the start of Alice's hunt for Bella. Bella sure cut that one close didn't she? Any ways! Please review! Even if it is you yelling at me for updating late!**

**~longandblonde**


	7. New York

**Hi! Wow, it's been forever since I updated! Over half of a year! I'm so sorry guys! Anyways, I think this will be one of the last chapters, sad, I know! I hope none of you are sad, but I never planned for it to be a very long chapter. Now, onto the forever awaited chapter!**

**BPOV**

Israel is such a beautiful place! I thought as I wandered the streets. It was also a very sad place, with bombings and rivalry all over the place. I was almost sad that I was leaving today. I looked up as a shadow passed over me. It was a storm cloud.

I hurried into the airport, my bags rumbling over the road.

I started coughing in the line to get my luggage checked. I had been coughing a lot this week, was I getting a cold? I shrugged it off as I slowly inched my way up the line. As I made my way through the line, I noticed all the people coming and going. There were so many tourists! And then there were a lot of little kids. Two little boys had accidently tripped over the rope and landed on my things.

They muttered an apology in Arabic, and then skittered off towards their mother, whose scolding tone said, "Stay here! And quit running all over the place!" I laughed, and then started coughing again. What is up with me? I thought again only to myself.

Five hours later I had made my way onto the plane, with a commotion going on with security behind me. Someone was running through the lines and trying to get onto the plane! I nervously hurried to my seat. I sat down, and shortly afterwards, the plane door closed and we were on the runway.

In front of me a little girl was crying to her mom about how her ears hurt. I frowned, remembering the plane rides to and from Forks and Phoenix, and how my ears had hurt then too. I dug into my purse and pulled out a piece of gum.

Tapping the mother's shoulder I handed her the gum and said, "It helps you ears on the plane ride." She took it, and gave me a grateful smile. Then she gave the gum to her daughter. The cries stopped quickly as she focused on chewing her gum.

As the flight to New York progressed, the little girl, whose name was ironically, Bella, and I became great friends. We played games the whole entire flight. That was we did until she fell asleep. When she was asleep, I pulled out my lyrics for the song I've been working on for almost a year now. I've been sending the Cullen's little letters, but I've been keeping the song with myself. I can't figure out the last verse, or the bridge. It's frustrating. I'm hoping New York will help with that.

The plane landed later at night, so when I got out of the airport, the lights were fabulous! The world was lit up like a Christmas tree. I smiled as I hailed a taxi, and drove off to my rented apartment. The drive there was interesting, to say the least.

There were so many people. There were drug dealers, high schoolers, mothers, families, the occasional business man, and at one point I thought I saw Rosalie and Jasper, but I laughed that one off. They were in northern New York, why would they be in the city? Finally the taxi ended up at my apartment. I thanked him, paid, and climbed out of the taxi.

I looked up, and thought about how amazing it was how _big_ the building was. I got inside, and took the elevator up to my floor, and from there walked into my apartment. As I looked around, I noticed how plain it was. I planned on living here for a long time. I was finally settling down, and here was the perfect place.

The walls were a nice neutral color, and the carpet was white. There wasn't a couch yet, but I just hadn't had time to go shopping. I walked into the bedroom and set my bags on the floor. I didn't have many, just two, but I couldn't really carry much around with me from country to country. I sat down on my bed, exhausted all of a sudden. A small cough erupted into a huge fit of coughing I couldn't seem to stop.

When I had finally finished coughing, I fell back, and immediately fell asleep, my clothes still on.

I woke up to my cell phone vibrating in my jeans' pocket.

I sat up, and even though no one was there, brushed my hair out with my fingers.

"Hello?" My voice sounded rough, and groggy from sleep.

"Jetlag? I mean, I know all you do is sleep, but I mean seriously, it's one in the afternoon." My head whipped towards the clock, and sure enough, it was one o'clock. I had sleep through all night, and all day. Something was up.

"Ha ha. Funny, Jake. Wow, feels like I haven't talked to you in forever! What's the call for?" I asked, laughing slightly through my freaked out stage.

"What, s dude can't call his best friend without a reason?" He joked.

"You can, but you haven't ever before. Seriously though, what's up?" I asked, trying to get him more serious and just tell me already.

"Well…" He didn't say anything else though.

"Well what, Jake? Spit it out."

"I'm calling about your mom." I was puzzled.

"What about my mom? Can't you just call her?" I said, voicing my befuddlement.

"No, I can't, Bella." He was dancing around the problem.

"Well why not, Jake? Seriously, just tell me." He sighed at my stubborn tone, knowing I wouldn't give up wanting to know.

"Bella… Your mother's dead."

The phone slipped though my fingers. It hit the floor with a gentle thud, Jake's panicked voice trickling from the speakers.

_Bella… Your mother's dead_

The words echoed through my mind.

_Bella… Your mother's dead_

I couldn't get them to stop.

_Your mother's dead_

It finally sunk in. My mother had died. How? When? _Why?_ My internal musings were put to a halt as I heard Jake scream through the phone.

"Bella! Pick up the goddamn phone!"

With shaky fingers I picked up the phone, tears finally breaking though the dam in my eyes.

My broken voice managed to speak. "How?" I couldn't get out any more, but Jake understood.

"We didn't know, we just knew she fell over in the living room last night for no reason. She was rushed to the hospital. They diagnosed her with breast cancer, but she died this morning before they could try to fix it. I've been trying to call you all day.

The tears came faster now. I had slept through my mother's death. What kind of daughter was i?

"Oh my God." My voice broke on the word God. Ha, funny joke. What God? Who could do this to me? Take away the only people in life that matter to me?

"Bella…" Jake's voice drifted though my wandering thoughts again. "I'm sorry."

That pissed me off to no end.

"You're _sorry? Sorry?_ Who are you to say _sorry?_ Do you know what it's like to have your whole _future_ ripped away from you? And then have your mother die on top of that! Jake, sorry doesn't help, because you can't possibly know how I feel. So don't talk to me if you're just going to apologize!" I hung up right after that.

I knew I had probably been harsh on him, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. My pain had finally, _finally_ collapsed on me. And another awful thing, I had started coughing again. Something major was happening to me, but I just didn't know what.

I ignored Jake's call, and proceeded to call the doctor's office that I knew of nearby.

After scheduling an appointment, I sat down on the edge of my bed again, and cried. I cried until I couldn't shed anymore tears, and then wished I could cry more, but knew that crying would help nothing get better.

Straightening up, I wiped the lingering tears on my face, and decided, _no more tears._

I woke up soaked in sweat.

And I literally mean, _soaked_. The sheets were all wet as well. Staring at myself strangely, I went to go take a shower.

After exiting the shower, I grabbed my purse and made my way to the doctor's office.

The taxi pulled up to the office, and after paying the man, I made my way into the building. I walked up into the line by the door and waited for my turn to sign in. After giving the lady my insurance and name I went to go sit down in the lobby.

A nurse leaned through the door a few minutes later and called my name, and upon seeing me stand, waved me over.

I was escorted to the doctor's office, where I was seated on one of those cold plastic seats.

"How are you today?" The nurse asked. What a dumb question. Would I be in here if I was okay?

"I feel awful. I've had this cough I just can't seem to get rid of." I told her honestly.

She nodded and took all the classic tests, noting my fever that I didn't know I had, swollen lymph nodes, and wrote down a tidbit about my soaking night sweat. She looked all of this over and her eyes widened slightly.

She kind of raced out of my room with a quick, "The doctor will be in shortly," over her shoulder.

I waited, spooked at the nurse's quick departure. To take my mind off of it I started writing my next letter to the Cullen's.

The nurse came back after awhile, and asked if it was okay for her to take a blood sample. I slowly nodded my head yes, and followed her back into a room full of needles and computers, and consequently, little vials of blood. I shivered as I sat down in the chair.

She took the blood and then sent me back to the room. I was worried now. It was supposed to be just the flu, or a cold. What was wrong with me?

The doctor came into the room with a solemn look on his face. I looked up, worry written all over mine, paper and pen forgotten in hand.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but we have reason to fear that your sickness is most likely an HIV infection, working on its way to AIDS." The pen dropped from my hand, and the other hand destroyed the paper it was holding.

**A/N Wow, what a mean place to leave it, but I decided that after so long you would like to know what was going on in the story. We'll probably see what Alice has been doing this whole time next chapter! I hope that most of you are still with me and this story! I'll try way harder to get the next chapter up soon!  
>~longandblonde<strong>


End file.
